Healing Projects
by Miskcat
Summary: Letters written by Jean Havoc from Ishval home to his sister Catherine, describing how he, and especially Roy and Riza, are working on the restoration of that land. He notices some interesting things about how R&R behave.
1. Chapter 1

_These are letters written from Ishval, after Father was destroyed and Amestris was saved. Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc, alchemically healed of the paralyzing injury he had suffered, joined the small combined military and civilian companies led by Colonel Roy Mustang, in their project to help restore Ishval to viability as a state. The selection of letters below were written to Havoc's sister Catherine. They provide some insight into how things progressed in the relatively early days of restoration project, and they shed more light on the character of many of those in Colonel Mustang's inner circle – primarily, of course, Mustang himself._

Letter #1

Hey Cath,

You know, I'd forgotten just how hot it gets here. I know, I know, my own fault for signing on again, when I could've stayed home. I was already discharged, and they wouldn't have dragged me back. But you know I could never have stayed behind. It was never my idea to leave the group, especially right when our most important work was just getting started. So when Marcoh did whatever he did with the Stone, I wasn't going to lose my chance. I suppose dad's still peeved that I'm off again, isn't he? He'll get over it. He did last time, and I think he understands the reasons better now.

And anyway, Mustang and Hawkeye aren't the only ones who feel like they've got some atoning to do here. I might not have gotten as famous as "the Hawk's Eye" when I was a sniper here, but I did my share of awful things. No way am I going to get left out, if there's any chance of making things right.

It's funny, though. When you think about all their plans to "make atonement" all these years – oh, and by the way, they even kind of felt like they would be judged as war criminals eventually, along with the rest of us. That's how seriously they took what they had done in the wars. But anyway, when you think of all that, it's kind of hard to match with how Mustang and Hawkeye behave these days.

I sometimes think I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. Those two are downright lighthearted about everything lately. It's like the worst of the guilt they felt vanished after the homunculi and their "Father" were defeated. Or maybe I put that wrong. It's not like the boss and Hawkeye suddenly don't care what they did in Ishval. But it's kind of like they get to start over. Like they get to do things right this time.

And for some reason, it's almost like they've regressed to the way they used to be. Not that I knew them back then, before Ishval. But that's the only explanation I can think of. I don't remember when I've ever seen Mustang blush. Not before this. But now sometimes he gets going on how he wants to help this group of people and rebuild that institution, and help some farmers get going with their crops again, and then he looks at Hawkeye like he feels like he's gushing – and he kind of is – and the guy _blushes_. And she looks at him like he's her hero.

And Hawkeye _laughs_. I mean, of course she used to laugh. We talk about her like she's this humourless stone, but she's nothing like that. She's always been able to enjoy a good joke. So it's not that. It's just...well, the _way_ she laughs now. Like everything is new. And you can't tell me that a good haircut makes a gal feel _that_ good. Even if all this started around the same time she cut her hair.

Looking at them now, you can almost see what they must have been like, ten or twelve years ago, when Mustang studied with Hawkeye's father. That's how they met, you know. He learned his flame alchemy from Hawkeye's dad. Or old Hawkeye gave his research to his daughter, and somehow she passed it on to Mustang. I've heard rumours about that, but I don't really know which it was.

Anyway, it's a little weird. It's like we're having to get to know them all over again. They're the same people, and they're not. And somehow, the rest of us feel better about things too, just being around them.

Oh, I suppose you'll want to know how my health is. I'm fine, don't worry. I still get a bit of a backache sometimes, when it cools down at night. That's the thing about these deserts (when we get back to home base, we're just on the western edge of a pretty major desert area) – they may be hot as hell in the daytime, but you can get some pretty cool temperatures at night when the wind's coming from the right direction. So I ache a bit sometimes, but nothing major.

Hot weather is good for people with injuries like mine, they say. Which is fine, but I'd settle for a climate that wasn't quite so hot during the day, and didn't get too cool at night.

I'm sure not going to tell Mustang about it, after everything. He gave up part of that Stone to get me healed up. And I think it's because the Stone was partly used up already when he got to the Gate that he needs to use glasses for reading when he gets tired. So neither of us got healed absolutely perfectly, and I'm never going to complain if my back feels creaky on a cool night. It could have been a lot worse, for both of us.

I guess that's it for now. I should get this off to you. Say hi to mom and dad and the family, okay? I'll tell you more about what we're actually doing here, next time. Take care.

Jean


	2. Chapter 2

Letter #2

Hi Cath,

You know, it's like the guy reads minds. Remember when I said I could put up with a creaky back and wasn't going to say a thing to the Colonel? Well, somehow the bastard found out anyway. I'll never figure out how he does that.

He waltzed into my room one night (he did knock, but he would've come in no matter what I said), and he brought a hot water bottle and an Ishvallan healer to look at me. I don't know, maybe I looked stiff that afternoon when I bent over to pick something up or something, and didn't realize he was watching me. Or the Gate gave him magic eyes, and we'll never be able to lie to him again. Who knows? (Can you imagine what that would be like? I don't think I could stand that, actually.)

Still, we took the day off yesterday, and a bunch of us, including all of Mustang's circle, and the Ishvallan healer, all went a few miles south to a hot spring. There used to be a whole complex there, with healers and special treatments, and pools with big steps going down into them, and ledges in the pools where you could sit in the warm water. I think it was a medical training facility too.

We were quite the military entourage. The thing is, Mustang does other things too, that make you like the guy. He never told anyone else why we were really going – to try to treat my aching back. I could have travelled with the healer and maybe a small bodyguard. But instead, he told everyone they needed a break, and we all went together. So I didn't stand out.

Anyway, of course the place had been wrecked in the war. But some of the healers have gotten together, and they're starting to rebuild. One of the pools isn't in too bad shape, and I guess it's still connected to the underground streams of hot water. So the healer – his name is Yukub – got us all to sit in the water for an hour. And I did feel a lot better after that. Everybody did.

That Mustang. What a guy.

He says he thinks Mei – that's the really short girl from Xing, the one that Alphonse likes – he thinks she'll be coming back this way for a visit to Risembool, not too long from now. He might even have sent to ask if she would detour down here first, and help do more healing on my back. Not that it needs very much. I'm not sure what she can do about stiffness.

I told him, "I will if you will." But he got all lofty, you know the way he does, and he said, "Your recovery was through natural healing processes aided by alchemy, Havoc. Mine was through a bargain. There's a difference." So I suppose he means that the eyesight he's got now is pretty much it? It doesn't sound like he's going to be getting rid of those glasses. But we're kind of the same. We'll both get by just fine.

I admit there were some Ishvallans who weren't too thrilled that we went to the hot springs. There are some who aren't too thrilled that we're here, period. We get resistance sometimes to the things we're trying to do here. You know how it goes: "We don't need your help, we're fine on our own." All that pride. I just remember that it's all they've got left, some of them. But there's no way a farmer with no seeds or farm animals, and a farm that's been smashed to rubble, is going to be able to farm on his own.

So we give 'em the seeds, and we set up teams to clear away the rubble, and we import building materials and animals from neighbouring provinces in the south, and they get back to farming sooner than later. I know it's hard for some of them not to resent it. But we try to make sure they're dealing with Ishvallans and we stay behind the scenes as much as we can.

We're careful, though, Cath, so don't worry. We're not stupid. Scar wasn't the only Ishvallan who decided that killing people from Amestris was the only way to respond to what we did. We know there are still some out there with his ideas, even if they don't have power to act on them, like he did. So we keep a careful guard, and we're doing all right. So _don't worry_. Got that?

Love,

Jean


	3. Chapter 3

Letter #3

Well, speak of the devil. I think I should be careful what I talk about in my letters, Cath. It's like, every time I mention something in private, it happens. This time it was Scar himself, showing up here with that half-Ishvallan guy, Miles, from up north at Briggs fortress. I didn't know Miles, really, until that last battle against Father and the homunculi. Actually, I didn't really know him then either, but you remember we sent that shipment of arms to the people who were working with him. I did meet him, once, in Central, when I came back to meet with Marcoh.

Then he sort of vanished, and I just thought he'd gone back to Briggs with General Armstrong and the others. But it turns out he's on leave from Briggs. And guess what he's doing. He's going around Ishval, with Scar, trying to help people and restore Ishvallan culture.

I missed a lot, it looks like. One minute, Scar is the big enemy of Amestris alchemists, and the next minute, he's getting his Ishvallan pals to build a big array that saves the country. I heard about some of that from Al when I got to Central, and Marcoh told me a little bit too. The two people who really wouldn't talk about him were Mustang and Hawkeye, but that didn't seem too unusual, so I didn't think much about that. Until now.

I guess all has been forgiven, or something. It seems kind of weird to me, but on the other hand, maybe not. I mean, here I am in Ishval after killing so many people here. And the Colonel seems to be accepted now – well, by most people – and he did a lot worse than I ever did. So I suppose Ishval and Amestris are both kind of agreeing to let revenge go, and let people's final actions be the deciding factor in whether they're accepted or not.

So when Scar turned up, it was interesting to see how Mustang and Hawkeye reacted to him. The boss is kind of quiet around him. This is the first thing I've seen put any kind of cloud over that cheerfulness I told you about before. In fact, he hardly meets Scar's eyes at all.

But Hawkeye is the exact opposite. She's very friendly to the guy. And Scar is really friendly back. Well, as friendly as he ever gets. Maybe I should say he's _gentle_, which is a bit different. And Hawkeye seems to try not to be as friendly when Mustang's around, like she's trying not to hurt his feelings or something. It's not like she's more interested in Scar than she is in the boss (oh, like nobody knows about _that_). It's something else, I don't know what.

I _really_ missed a lot, I think, when I was sitting in that chair in the store. I've asked Breda and the others if they know anything, and they don't have a clue either. Falman says maybe it's private and we should just let it go. Fuery tends to agree with him. But I'm wit Breda – the reason these three are tiptoeing around each other is something I'd really like to know about. I think.

Talk later,

Jean


	4. Chapter 4

Letter #4

Hi Cath,

Well, Miles and Scar are off again. They had a little meeting with all of us in Mustang's inner circle, and some local Ishvallan elders, to talk about where they should go next, and to pass on any information they thought the boss should know. You know, to help him decide what to concentrate on as he helps the rebuilding. We're going to be taking a road trip south, because it looks like Aerugo might be giving the wrong sort of "help," sending unfriendly influences and even guns via the southern desert. I suppose I shouldn't be telling you stuff like that, should I? _Don't tell mom and dad._

But anyway, I was worried about how the meeting would go. We all were. I mean all of Mustang's and Hawkeye's subordinates, that is. But everything was fine, even if it was still kind of strained. The Colonel seemed to talk to Scar fairly normally, and Hawkeye was all business. We got a lot done. And Miles is more interesting than I ever knew. I wish he could stick around longer, so I could learn more about his family history.

An Amestrian marrying an Ishvallan. Interesting idea. You kind of wonder how his parents reacted during the Ishval massacres. Not everybody finds it as easy to set enmities aside like Winry Rockbell's parents did. Though maybe I shouldn't talk. I don't know if they actually found it "easy" or not.

Anyway, an odd thing happened when the meeting ended. Most of the others had left the meeting room. I was sitting in a window sill, having a cigarette before getting going. (_Don't start_. I'll quit eventually.) I noticed that Scar stopped in the doorway, and Mustang stopped with him. Scar looked at the boss and said something like, "I've talked to my people. They are grateful that you're a good leader. I am pleased to hear it."

And Mustang said – I still can't believe this – he said, "Well, that's partly your doing. For which I've never thanked you."

Then Scar said, "I decided that if you were down in that tunnel in the first place, there was more to you than I had believed. I'm glad I was right." And then they went out.

What the hell?

I really, _really_ want to know what happened down in those tunnels on the day of the eclipse and the last battle! I tried to be casual about it, and asked Hawkeye in a roundabout way. But all she did was smile – you could have sliced through iron with that glint in her eyes – and she said, "If you want to know about Colonel Mustang and Scar, ask the Colonel. I know he'll tell you if you really want to know."

Not on your life. I don't think I could ever get the nerve. That might be one mystery I'll never solve.

You'd have loved the little banquet we had afterwards, I have to tell you that. Last time I was here, we only got army rations. This time, we're getting a taste of Ishvallan food. It felt to me like they went all out for this one. Chicken in raisin curry sauce, scented rice with saffron, and these little pastries made with honey and saffron – I tell you, Cath, you'd think you'd died and gone to heaven. We sure did.

Anyway, it might be a little while before I can write again, because I don't know how the mail service will be from southern Ishval. We'll be leaving as soon as we can get supplies together. So I'll tell you about it when I get back.

Love,

Jean


	5. Chapter 5

Letter #5

You want to know why we follow this guy, Cath? Mustang, I mean. Well, I'll tell you. A lot of people don't understand – I'm thinking of General Olivier Armstrong, for one – but I bet even she would get it, if she just hung around and watched for a while.

Just picture this. We get to a southern city that's still pretty much in ruins, even if people have started going back and trying to rebuild. Most of the buildings are either melted into pools of rock, or they're all charred. Yep – it's a city that the Flame himself burned.

So we walk into this makeshift marketplace they've got going in a part of the city with some buildings that are almost intact. And the very first time we walk through it, the day we get there, an Ishvallan man drags a kid in his late teens right in front of Mustang and starts yelling at him. And the kid's face...well, let's just say he'd been burned pretty badly, all down his left side. He must have been six or seven when it happened, the poor kid. The scars were awful, and he couldn't use his left hand. Some of us have been learning Ishvallan, but we sure don't know the vocabulary the father was using. It was pretty obvious what he was yelling, though.

And what does Mustang do? He goes to his knees, right there in the market, and bows his hands and his head to the ground. He doesn't deny anything, he doesn't defend himself, he just says in Ishvallan, "You are right. I am the man who has done these things."

I think the kid's father didn't really expect that. He kind of stopped for a minute. Then Hawkeye went to one knee beside Mustang and put her gun on the ground. And she said, "And I am the eye of the hawk." I'm pretty sure, anyway. I don't know the word for hawk, but I know what she was famous for in the war.

By this time, one of the priests who are travelling with us came up to act as an interpreter. And we were sure getting a crowd. (You know, Cath, there were more survivors of the massacres than we ever thought. That's been a big surprise since we got here.) Anyway, Mustang sat back on his heels and looked at the kid – not at the dad. He said something like, "I will never deserve your forgiveness. But I am deeply sorry, for whatever that's worth."

The kid asked him, "Why did you come here?" And the boss said, "I can't make up for what I did, but I can try to atone for it by helping the people I hurt." And the father yelled, "I should kill you right now!"

You can just imagine how some of our own people were reacting to all this. I had known all along where we were headed, because I knew where the Flame had been stationed back then. And Breda had suspected it. But Falman and Fuery were in the dark till we were about halfway through the trip. Falman wanted us to try to get Mustang to turn back, but all I could think was that he knew what he was doing, and he knew what he was going to run into down here. So I told them what Hawkeye would have told them if they'd asked her: "If he can't face this, he won't accomplish anything in Ishval."

But by now, with the guy yelling that he should try to kill Mustang, Falman was trying to yank out his gun, and some of our guards were already taking aim, and I was glaring at them to put their guns down. I think he and Fuery both thought I was nuts, but Breda agreed with me, so we got everyone calmed down, and we all waited.

So anyway, when the dad yells that he should kill Mustang, the Colonel actually _agreed_ with him. He said, "You'd have the right to do that, if you wanted. And I would have some peace from the guilt I feel, which would be good for me. But you know as well as I do what would happen after I was dead. I don't think you want to bring that upon Ishval or yourselves again, do you? You probably won't be able to get your justice, and I won't be able to get relief from the guilt I live with every day of my life. But maybe instead, we can both set those griefs aside, and rebuild the country, and turn our own sorrow into something that will help others." He talked to the kid again, and said, "_That_ is why I came here."

And the kid looks at him for a really long time. I think he can't see out of his left eye, but he can sure see out of the other one. And then he turns to his dad and says, "I think he's right, papa. And I don't think I hate him so much after all."

And the dad just can't say anything. He puts his arm around the kid, and just stares while Mustang and Hawkeye get up, and the boss nods to them real solemn-like, and we keep walking to the tents we're going to stay in. And then the crew cooks dinner.

Can you believe that?

He wasn't _quite_ as cool as you might think, though. I could see Mustang's face running with sweat by the time we got to the tents. I mean, of course it's hot, and we all sweat, but this was different.

And later on, after supper when the sun was just starting to go down, I saw Mustang and Hawkeye go for a long walk on the edge of the ruins. They walked and talked for a long, long time. And when they got back to camp, they were back to normal, almost light-hearted again, the way they'd been back north in our main headquarters. They'd gotten quieter and quieter, the farther south they came, but it was like they felt they had passed a big test.

I think I might just have won a bet, but I'm not going to jinx anything by telling you what it is yet. But I've got this hunch.

See why we follow him, Cath? I wish General Armstrong could have seen it. She might understand the rest of us a whole lot better if she had.

Anyway, I'm sending this with the courier that's heading north, so I'd better finish off. I'll tell you more later.

Love as always,

Jean

.


	6. Chapter 6

Letter #6

Hi Cath,

Now, don't get all huffy on me because I haven't written for the past month. It's not just an excuse when I say I was busy – I was _really_ busy. I wasn't even near a mail courier for most of the time, so it wouldn't have mattered how many letters I wrote.

Remember we came down here to find out what we could about what Scar and Miles told us, about Aerugo arms supplies coming in by the southern desert route. Breda and I teamed up, and Falman and Fuery, and we went on scouting missions to see what we could find out. A couple of Ishvallans came along with each team, and we visited as many little refugee settlements as we could. That's where the malcontents are going to be, if they're anywhere.

Mustang gave me a long, hard look when he was giving us our assignments one night. I think he was wondering if my stiff back was going to cause me problems. But it's been feeling a lot better lately – or it was till I started sleeping on the ground on just a thin blanket on this mission – and anyway, I'm not going to let it stop me from doing what I need to do. I'm either back on the team and pulling my weight, or I should get out. And I don't plan on getting out. So I stared back and didn't say anything, and he didn't mention it. He was wearing those glasses, and I think he knew I'd start talking about how well he was doing _his_ job when he was half-blind at night. (And yes, that's an exaggeration.)

It's always kind of fun to argue with the Colonel, you know. We can let fly, and none of us ever takes anything too personally. We know he's always got our backs (especially mine), and we've always got his. When you know that, everything else is just small stuff.

Anyway, Breda and I did find out about a kind of loose network of people who are still not happy, and looking for trouble. We managed to dig up a few names, but nobody would talk to us much. Back home, I normally manage to get info by scruffing up a bit and hanging out in a local tavern, and getting into conversations. But they don't go in for taverns here much. That's when you know you're in a foreign country. How can anyone live without some kind of tavern where guys get together for a cool one now and then? You can't spend _all_ your time at the temple. I couldn't, anyway.

We only found one weapons cache, and Falman and Fuery dug up a couple. We could see right away that they were second rate weapons, and wouldn't be any sort of match even for our everyday weapons. If these Ishvallans think they're getting real help from Aerugo, they'll be in for a big surprise if they ever try to use these against us. I think Aerugo is just hoping to cause trouble for us. They couldn't care less about Ishval.

Anyway, we got as much information about the main people as we could dig up. And Mustang and Hawkeye agreed with our assessment of the situation, when we all got back and presented our findings. In fact, the Colonel has a great idea about how to start countering whatever minor plotting is going on. He's already sent for as much building material and construction personnel as we can spare from up north. We had scheduled some rebuilding projects to start down here soon anyway, but he's really stepping them up.

And what he's decided is that whenever it's possible, the first new houses will go to the families of the people who are plotting. I mean, we won't do that if other people need homes even more than they do. But just when we can.

We all know people who are angry, who will take whatever they can from you, and still plot against you even if you're trying to help them. We know some of these guys will be like that. But if they've got wives and brothers and sisters and kids who start enjoying having a good roof over their heads again, and having a little security and prosperity, those are the people who will put a stop to whatever their husbands or fathers or brothers are plotting. Most of them, anyway.

Kind of like that kid with the burns. We see him and his dad in the marketplace when we go there, and you can tell the dad still doesn't like us. I mean, would _you_ find it easy to let go, if someone had done that to your kid? I understand why he feels that way. But the kid doesn't want him to do anything to retaliate, so he's trying his hardest. He's not going to do anything that upsets that boy of his, if he can help it.

Mustang has been meeting with as many elders and village leaders as he can get to talk with him. We haven't seen too many from farther south coming up to see him while he's here, and the whole group may go to some of them instead, before we head back north. But the boss is good at listening to what the locals think is the highest priority, and then planning around that. Once or twice, he's overruled what they want, but only after explaining how it relates to the larger picture. So far, they seem to be satisfied with that.

I think we'll be heading back north soon. And by the way, Cath, you might be wondering why I'm telling you as much as I am about what we're doing. It's partly because we're trying to be as open as we can, so nobody can accuse us of having a hidden agenda. But it's also because I know the couriers available to us, as Mustang's people, are very secure. And I want you to have a record. Just in case. We're still in Ishval, and not everyone likes us. So you know, I just want it written down somewhere, in case.

Love you,

Jean


	7. Chapter 7

Letter #7

Hi Cath,

On our way back now. The last letter was getting a bit long, so I didn't mention this odd thing that happened in one of the towns Breda and I were visiting. We found another hot spring, near a little wrecked shrine. Just before supper one night, we decided to strip down to our shorts, and have a good soak. My back did start bothering me near the end, after all that sleeping on hard ground.

It wasn't built up like the pool at the other place. It was a natural pool, but someone had carved shelves to sit on, out of the rock around the edges. When we sat on them, the water came up to our armpits. Well, it came up to about mid-chest on me, since I'm taller. But we kept our weapons loaded and right beside our shoulders, in case we had to grab them quick.

I was kind of dozing, but then I heard Breda say, What are you doing here? In a couple of seconds we both had our guns, pointing at this young woman who was standing near the edge of the pool. She said, You could be killed for violating a sacred spring, you know. She almost sounded like she'd like to do it to us herself. And she started spouting Ishvallan sacred texts at us.

Well, I've been reading up. And when we were at the other springs, we had a good talk with one of the elders. So I gave her a good earful, about how nonbelievers weren't defiling anything if the pool hasn't been reconsecrated to Ishvala, and how we knew this one wasn't because we'd asked the elders when we got here. She didn't like that, one little bit. Eventually she stomped off, and we went back to soaking.

I didn't think anything more about it, until I got back to the main camp and reported to Mustang and Hawkeye. But then when we were all packing up to make the trip back north, I found out that this same young lady has gotten herself attached to the elders who are travelling with us. Any time I see her around the camp, she gets this superior look on her face, like she's somehow pulled something over on us.

I'm not looking forward to this. I have a feeling she's going to be real irritating on the trip home.

More later,  
>Jean <p>


	8. Chapter 8

Letter #8

Mustang is really a manipulative bastard, you know, Cath? You have to admire the guy. Of course, it's a little harder to take when you're on the receiving end.

We'll be getting back to home base tomorrow. Tonight we're staying at a house near the edge of a little town. It's in an area that's really being turned around. The town wasn't as badly ruined as some others, so the rebuilding is coming along pretty nicely. And we managed to help a lot of the surrounding farmers plant some crops a couple of months ago, so the crops are starting to look real good.

Anyway, after supper, I was sitting on the edge of the rooftop of the house and having a cigarette. I had been looking at the fields, but by now it was getting dark, so I lit a lantern I took up with me. After a couple of minutes, the Colonel shows up, and sits on the other side of the lantern. And he bums a cigarette off me! I've never seen him smoke, not once, so I was pretty surprised.

"I used to smoke a little bit, a long time ago," he says, "before I was an alchemy apprentice. Some of the clients who visited the girls in my foster mother's house introduced me to it."

I still had a hard time believing it, especially after he started coughing after his first drag. At least he was a good sport about it, and laughed along with me.

He didn't really smoke it, though. He crossed his legs and sat holding the cigarette on one knee while he looked out into the darkness. We talked for a while about the progress in farm reclamation, and other business things like that. But then he kind of paused, and he finally said, "Rakhella's been asking around, you know. Asking questions about you."

Did I mention her name last time, Cath? I don't think I did. That's the young lady who lectured me and Breda at that little hot spring, and then joined the elders to come back north with us. She's some kind of student of the elders, so her excuse is that she's an apprentice to them, just like the alchemists who get taught by masters.

But she's _always_ underfoot! You run into her everywhere, and have to explain things to her. Why did we help this farmer who wanted to plant this crop, but not give as much help to farmers who wanted to plant something else. Are we doing enough rebuilding of medical facilities. Have we set up trade routes to make sure people can still get food even when the growing season is finished here. Or can we supplement food from elsewhere, if there aren't enough supplies here in the off season. She does have a point about that, and it's something we've been working on.

But she's a real nuisance. Mustang likes to be as open and above-board about things as he can, but she wants to know every detail! And it's not like she's even part of any official negotiating team or anything. And she doesn't have a farm, and she's not a doctor, and she doesn't sell in the marketplace. I could go on and on.

Anyway, Mustang said, "Rakhella's been asking questions about you."

I was kind of frustrated, so I said, "She's been asking questions about _everything_. It's driving me crazy."

And he said, "That's the funny thing. She only asks _you_ those questions. When she talks to other people, it's you she's asking about."

I knew exactly what he was getting at. Which was ridiculous, since I can't stand her. (And she wears that scarf over her head constantly. I don't even know what colour her hair is. People think Ishvallans all have the same coloured hair, like in Xing, but that's not quite true.)

The boss made it even worse when he said, "I don't know if you're aware of this, but Ishvallan women are prone to deciding on their future husbands, and then pursuing them aggressively." And the bastard laughed when I groaned!

"If _that's_ what she's thinking," I said, "there's nothing to worry about. We don't get along, and I don't see that changing."

"Well," he said, "that sort of dynamic seems to work for Ed and Winry."

I could feel my jaw dropping, but he wasn't done. He said, "But I find it very interesting when someone is asking a lot of questions about one of my people. That kind of interest isn't always a good thing."

I knew what he was talking about right away. He's remembering Solaris. Well, Lust, actually, the homunculus who took me for a ride during all the troubles in Central. She was the one who injured me, remember?

You have to understand, Cath. Mustang doesn't think I'm stupid. He knows that saying, "Once bitten, twice shy." You might have noticed that I haven't really paid much attention to girls, since Solaris. I mean, sure, I was in the chair for a few months, and I really didn't know whether I even should think of girls then. I still hadn't decided what the chair meant, for me and girls. And we were so busy trying to defeat the plotters in Central that I didn't really have time to think about it. But Solaris kind of turned me off, so I'm not too sure I really want all that any more.

But Mustang is just worried about me. He said, "I don't want to see anyone hurt you like that again. And we still have enemies here. I think this girl is legit, but I still want you to be very careful."

And I will. I mean, it's not going to be an issue. Because I'm not interested in her at all, anyway. And he doesn't run into her all the time, and get into arguments, the way I do. If he did, he'd see right away that she's not interested in me like that, either. She's only interested in showing me how superior she is, as an Ishvallan apprentice to elders, and how inferior I am, as an Amestrian soldier who once tried to destroy her people. I mean, in some ways I agree with that part. It's why we're here, isn't it? But it's kind of not the point any more. Not if we want to get anywhere in rebuilding Ishval.

I guess the Colonel had said what he'd come up to say. Well, that's what I thought, but he still wasn't done. Because when he got up to leave, he handed his cigarette back to me. He said something like, "I guess I didn't really need this, after all. My alchemy master told me it was a dirty habit that would ruin my health. So I quit." And then he smiled that smile he gets, and said goodnight, and went.

Like I said, Cath. A real manipulative bastard.

Love,

Jean


	9. Chapter 9

Letter #9

Cath! I won the bet!

And what bet was this, you ask? I'll tell you.

I'm a bit drunk, because we've been celebrating. We're not quite back to base, but we stopped at that hot spring for a good soak, and a feast, and then sleep. We'll head home tomorrow, and finally get started with the plans we made for the southern regions. And see what's been happening with the other plans while we've been gone.

They've done some more work to fix up another couple of the pools. Which is a good thing, because there are a lot more of us on this trip. But Mustang made a point of asking the local elders if the pools had been consecrated yet, because he said we wouldn't use them if they were. The elders told him they hadn't been. They started talking about giving us what they called "special dispensation" even if the pools were consecrated, but the Colonel said his presence would defile a consecrated pool, so he wouldn't have used it, no matter what.

I looked over at Rakhella when he said that. I have to admit, I was feeling kind of smug. That'll show her, for thinking we're just going to barge in here without trying to respect the Ishvallans' feelings and beliefs. She just looked at me with those narrowed eyes of hers. I wish I had some clue what she was thinking.

Anyway, we had a good soak, and then we all got together in a big tent for a feast that someone had made for us. The way they eat in Ishval is that everyone sits cross-legged on cushions or rugs and we eat off of little tables. So we were all gathered around these little tables, and there were musicians playing on a little platform in one corner of the tent. Mustang and Hawkeye's table was on a raised platform too. My table was right in front of the platform. I thought it was a bit much, to put the two of them up there like some kind of king and queen (though it really wasn't very high), but it turned out the boss wanted it that way for a reason.

So we're almost done, and Mustang stands up at his own table. He gets our attention, and then he pulls Hawkeye up to stand beside him. She's kind of smiling, and he's gone a little pink, and I think, "This is it! I knew it!" And then he says, "I'd like to have your attention for a minute, because we've got an announcement to make." Breda and Falman were across the table from me, and right away, Breda starts muttering to him and Fuery about Mustang and Hawkeye announcing some big new plan that's probably going to make a lot more work for us. But I knew better. This announcement was personal.

So the Colonel puts an arm around Hawkeye's shoulders and he says, "I'm very pleased to announce that Riza Hawkeye has graciously consented to be my wife." And this time he really did blush, and everybody started clapping and cheering, and all that. It was a great.

And of course I won the bet. I wasn't going to let Breda or Falman forget it, either. When things were starting to calm down, I stuck out my hand and told them, "Pay up." Falman thought they'd be "sensible," and wait to get married until most of the plans for Ishval were underway. So he didn't expect the announcement for another couple of years at least, and maybe when we were transferred back to Central or something. Breda thought they'd just leave things the way they were. Fuery lost his bet a long time ago, because he thought it would happen before we left Amestris to come here.

But I was sure all along that they'd make some kind of announcement before too long. It's kind of like all the old wounds are being healed while they're here. And you could just feel it in the air. And you could see it when you saw them acting like teenagers around each other.

Anyway, the others started digging in their pockets to pay up. It was real funny, the way Breda grumbled.

Then Mustang and Hawkeye noticed. They were still standing up. Mustang looks down at our table and he's very surprised and says to us, "You mean you guessed about us?" And Breda rolls his eyes and says, "Come on, Colonel, it's pretty hard to miss. We're not paid to be blind, you know."

And then—this was the best part—Hawkeye laughs at us, and says to the Colonel, "I told you they knew about us." And then _she_ holds out _her_ hand, and he has to fork over his bet to her!

They're just the best, Cath. I really mean it. I'm not sure when the wedding's going to be, but they did say it's going to be here, in Ishval. Can you imagine that? I sure wouldn't have thought that could ever happen, a few years ago, when the Flame was burning the place down. But that's how good things are, these days. And they really are like teenagers right now. I guess they're getting a chance to be the young people they never got to be, back then. It's good to see.

Oh, but Mustang did get in one little dig just before they sat down and the musicians started up again. He looked around at everybody and said something like, "I've waited too long for this, and I don't recommend anyone else waiting this long. In fact, I think marriage is such a good idea that I highly recommend that others follow in our footsteps." And he _looked right at me when he said it!_ And he had that smile – you know what I'm talking about. And dammit, I just know I was blushing! And I didn't dare look at any other tables, because I knew who would be looking at me.

Bastard sounds just like Maes Hughes, suddenly. If I weren't so happy I think I'd have slugged him.

Love,

Jean


	10. Chapter 10

Letter #10

Hi Cath,

Tell mom thanks for the care package! This time, the cookies made it through without drying out or crumbling. I know she feels kind of stupid, sending the box via the military express, and even requesting refrigeration, but it worked. It's one of the perks I get, working with the Colonel out here, so it's not like we're doing anything underhanded. And it's worth it. Tell her everyone in my crew appreciates them. I almost had to ration them, so they'd last more than a day.

How is dad's hip doing? I'm glad he's hired Dean to help in the store. I felt guilty, leaving after he'd gotten used to me being there. I hoped he wouldn't get stubborn and just decide to take over my hours himself. He needs to take it easier, now that things are starting to bother him.

I know what it feels like to get stiff sometimes. Not that my back has really bothered me too much since I've been having regular trips to the hot pool. There are still days, though.

And that reminds me. Don't get any ideas about this, okay? But actually, there's been another thing helping my back. I've been going to that pool once or twice a week, with the boss's permission, but I think I'm going to scale it back to once a week now. The reason is that girl, Rakhella. (I learned that her name would be like Rachel, in our language. Kind of nice.)

Anyway, I ran into her one afternoon, when I was coming back to headquarters. She just kind of appeared from behind a rock, on the road. I was by myself, which I'm usually not, but I couldn't get anyone to go with me that day. She must have followed me or something. So she starts asking why I spend so much time at the hot springs. But she really knew, because then she said, "I see that your back bothers you sometimes. But you never show it, when your leader is watching."

Which makes me wonder just how much _she's_ watching, if she's noticed that. But I told her that he had the chance to heal himself completely after the troubles, but he gave up some of that healing so I could walk again. So I sure wasn't going to let him see when my back bothers me, if I can help it. (Though of course he knows anyway. The guy sees _everything_.) She seemed kind of impressed. That's the first time I saw her be anything but frowning and disapproving, when it comes to the Colonel. I think she still doesn't trust him, and who can blame her. But hearing about how he was going to make sure I was healed first, before he helped himself, made her look at him in a different way, I think. The right way.

Then she asked what had happened to my back in the first place. (Did I tell you she speaks Amestrian really well? I tried to answer her in Ishvallan when I could – it made her laugh. It turns out she has a pretty nice laugh.) I figured I might as well spill the beans.

So I told her that my old girlfriend—Solaris-had tried to kill me, stabbing me right through the spine. And that she would have succeeded if the Flame hadn't been there. I told Rakhella how he cauterized my wounds—before he did his own. (You can see a pattern there, can't you?) Rakhella was shocked that my own girlfriend would try to kill me, until I explained that Solaris was really the homunculus, Lust, who had just been using me to try to get information about Mustang.

You know, that's the first time I ever really said that. I guess, on top of the injury and being forced away from the action, that hurt a lot. I didn't give anything vital away—I'd never do that. But to think that I thought maybe I'd finally found "the one," and then find out how little I really meant to her...

Anyway, I decided I might as well take this story all the way. I told Rakhella about Solaris, and then I said, "And that's why I've pretty much decided that I don't want a girlfriend any more. That's the sort of experience that turns you right off the idea. I hope you understand."

We were walking together back to town by this point. Rakhella didn't say anything for quite a while. Finally she said—in Ishvallan, but I knew all the words—"You are a both a wise and foolish man, Jean Havoc." And then she said in Amestrian, "But come to my tent tomorrow at noon. I'll show you how to help your back, even when you can't go to the pool. I've been studying."

I almost didn't go. I mean—I'd pretty much told her that if she was getting ideas—you know what I mean—she wasn't going to get anywhere. And then she invites me to her tent? But I decided to at least go and see what she meant, because she sounded kinda businesslike. And I took Breda with me. And it turned out that she knows this exercise method that's really different from all the energetic exercises they made us do in the Academy. It's more like slow stretching into specific positions (some of them are pretty weird), and then holding them, before you stretch into a different position.

There's a whole system of these exercises, and they go with meditation techniques too. I guess this is one of the things the Elders teach, along with their spiritual stuff. They can use these exercises for spiritual work too, Rakhella said, but the exercises can be done without all that, too. I guess most of these exercises originally came from Xing. Which explains a lot about how Ling and Lan Fan could jump around the way they did. If these exercises don't limber you up, nothing will.

Anyway, I've started doing them every morning before I get busy with other things. Rakhella showed me a good place—a kind of rock outcropping, that overlooks the town—where you can do the exercises as the sun comes up. The day is still cool, and it's like you're getting all your energy flowing properly. And my back feels really, really good now. Sometimes she comes up and does them with me, and shows me new ones.

The rest of the work is going pretty much the same as always. We got some shipments of stored grain and fruit from the region south of West City, and we're sending that south to the areas of Ishval that we visited last month. That should help with some of their food issues, till they can get some of their own crops going again. The boss has ordered as much irrigation equipment as he can get. The water will still have a ways to come, since there aren't many rivers near the worst areas. But he's determined to help the food economy get going as quickly as he can. If we can establish that, then a lot of other things can follow. But you can't work much on government infrastructure or the arts if people don't have enough food.

That's pretty much all that's going on these days. I hope you're feeling good right now. When's the baby due?

Love always,

Jean


	11. Chapter 11

Letter #11

Hi Cath!

Lots of good news from home, eh? I told dad that if he let himself rest a little, he'd feel a lot better. I guess that makes me sound smug, but I'm glad he's doing so well. And I like Dean's idea of opening another store in the next village. I just hope they take everything slowly. There'd be nothing like having a second store to get dad all riled up again. It's good that Ken, Karen, and Jake are stepping up and doing most of the planning. Tell them that if they let dad start working himself to death again, I'll get furlough and come home and knock a few heads.

Just kidding. I think.

Things here are getting even busier, if you can believe it. The planting of the new grain I told you about last time is in full swing. People think we're in the military so we can go off and fight, but they don't get that we're really glorified supply clerks, half the time. Well, not clerks, exactly, because our crew mostly does the planning and coordinating, and we've got minions to do the clerk stuff for us. (That's what Breda calls them—minions. It's kind of funny, though some of them are Ishvallans. Which means that when he uses the word, I sometimes hope it's one Amestrian word they haven't learned the meaning of. It's not very diplomatic.)

We're also busy because there's a wedding being planned. Since Mustang and Hawkeye are getting married here instead of in Amestris (did I tell you that?), we've got some extra arrangements to make. You know, security and things. They're throwing a big bash, so we've had to arrange to import food. And we've even had to find a big tent that will fit everybody in. That was my job, since I know a lot of suppliers for that sort of thing. Who knew that working in the family store all those years would come in so handy now?

You might tell dad about that. I think he'd be kinda proud. I did learn everything he taught me. I just didn't use his teaching the way he expected me to.

Anyway. One thing I'm making sure I do is keep going up to that outcrop to do those exercises every morning. I'm feeling great, so I owe Rakhella a lot for teaching me to do them. She comes up there every morning, now, and we've got quite a routine going.

Of course, it didn't take long for the boss to find out about the morning exercises. It wasn't a big secret, but I just hadn't mentioned it. We all have our own ways of getting ready for our day. His is to take a walk alone—which drives us crazy, because he could still be in danger, even though a lot Ishvallans are starting to be forgiving after the way he's making up for things now. Which is why Hawkeye's morning routine is to secretly follow him and act as a guard. The Eye of the Hawk, remember? She somehow still manages to get back to headquarters before him, though. Which is why the second part of his morning routine—the coffee that makes him human—is always ready for him.

Anyway. Mustang. He came up this morning, to see what Rakhella and I were doing. I didn't even know he was there, at first. We were doing a series of exercises together—we've gotten pretty good at coordinating, so we're making the same moves at the same time. When you do your routines together and try to coordinate like that, you develop extra control and strength. But when we were between sequences, I glanced around and noticed the boss watching. So he came over and started asking me about the different exercises. I told Rakhella to do the next sequence without me, so Mustang and I stood around and talked while she was doing it.

I didn't know that he knew these exercises too. He even does them himself, sometimes. He said that they definitely came from Xing before they reached Ishval. His mother was of Xingian origin, and he still has a few ties to the Xingian quarter in Central. So I guess he'd know.

He got me to do a few of the exercises, and he actually suggested a couple of shifts in stance and position, to reduce a strain here and there. I could feel the difference right away, when I made the changes. And when I glanced behind him, I could see that Rakhella was trying them too. She must have sensed some difference herself, because she was smiling.

He didn't stay all that long, but as he was getting ready to leave, Mustang said, "I like that you're doing this. I'm glad you're feeling better." I tried to tell him that it wasn't that I wasn't feeling good, but that I was just doing this to stay in shape, but he gave me that Look he does. And that little smile. He said, "I'm not an idiot, Jean. I'd been trying to think of something that would finish your healing. The hot springs helped, but this is even better. You've got a smart young woman here."

And of course, that set me stammering. Because I don't want him to get the wrong idea about things. You know, with Rakhella. And it sounded like he was.

But he just said, "Shut up, all right?" He stood at the edge of the outcrop and watched the pink sky on the horizon getting brighter. I was behind him, and I swear, it looked like there was this glow of fire all around his head. You can't help but make associations like that, him being who he is.

Then he said, "Isn't that magnificent? I never get tired of watching the sunrise here." He smiled at me and said, "I've started to believe that we all have a right to be happy, Jean. I know I am, especially because of Riza. And that applies to you too. We can't forget the past, but we can move forward and create good things. Time for you to do that too, don't you think?"

And then he left. I don't quite get what he meant. Isn't that what I'm doing already?

Anyway. Rakhella watched him go for a bit, and then she said, "He's a wise man, Lieutenant Havoc." I must have looked a little confused or something, because she just laughed, and told me, "Never mind. You missed some exercises, so let's catch up."

The weird thing was that she had the exact same smug smile that Mustang had when he left. I get the feeling that I'm being ganged up on, somehow, but I'm not sure how. People drive me crazy sometimes, you know? Especially these two.

Anyway, that's how things are going here now. You stay off your feet and don't let everyone drag you too much into all the planning for the new store. You've got more important things to think about right now. I suppose your next letter will be telling me I've got a new niece or nephew. Be safe! And congratulations in advance.

Love always,

Jean

_Sorry this chapter/letter took so long to appear. Life has been beyond hectic lately. Two chapters to go, so I hope I can get them done much more quickly._


	12. Chapter 12

Letter #12

Hi Cath,

Kind of an odd thing, the other night. I'm trying to think about it. You know how I am, when it comes to Mustang's security around here. Well, I knew he was going to a meeting with three or four of the local elders, including the one who Rakhella is studying with. He didn't feel there was any need to take one of us along, so none of us went.

But I get really antsy when he's off somewhere alone. So I kind of strolled around the meeting area for a while. And then I started noticing other people heading in the direction of the meeting. Five or six of them. They weren't together as a group. I kept seeing one or two people at a time going in the direction of the elders' tent, as I walked through the surroundings. I recognized one of them—he's kind of like a deputy mayor of the local town. With the others, I couldn't really see their faces.

That made me really suspicious. We worry about ambushes and that sort of thing, and we _always_ worry about Mustang being alone. Always. That deputy mayor has never been antagonistic or anything, and up to that point, I'd always thought he was an okay guy. But I'm never completely sure about people. At least, nobody except our core group. Not any more.

So I started taking to the shadows and sneaking closer. The tent is on the outskirts of the little town here, where the buildings are pretty much gone. There was a temple there, but it's really just a large, raised pavement right now. The elders have said that the temple will be rebuilt eventually, but that it's way more important to get the people back on their feet first. I like their priorities.

So you've got that raised pavement on one side, and a circle of trees on the other. And there are plenty of places for people to hide. I pressed myself against the wall of the platform the pavement is on, and I managed to get closer to the tent. I found a bit of an opening where two sections of the tent wall join, and I looked in. Mustang was sitting on the floor rugs with the elders, in a small circle in the middle, with oil lamps all around them. And the newcomers were mostly standing. In fact, they were spread out right behind Mustang. They were mostly in shadow, which really bothered me, since I couldn't tell if they had weapons.

I didn't even know if he had his gloves with him. I worry that he might leave them behind sometimes. Though if any of those guys had attacked him from behind, he'd be dead before he could even reach into a pocket.

Anyway, I decided I really should go in and provide some kind of backup. Just in case. But just as I turned to walk along the tent wall to the doorway, I saw Rakhella standing a few feet away. Just watching me.

I pretty much had to go when she motioned for me to follow her. Once we got out of earshot, she demanded what I was doing there, spying on the meeting of the elders.

"I wasn't spying," I told her. "I was making sure that Mustang was safe."

"Of course he's safe," she said. "He's with the elders."

"Maybe that's true, but I saw those other guys sneaking in, and I had to make sure they weren't doing anything they shouldn't."

She really let me have it. For one thing, she said, the others weren't "sneaking." In fact, she said, "The only one who was sneaking to the tent was you." Looking back now, I can see she's got a point. It wasn't that they were trying to keep from being seen. It was that they were all heading toward the meeting, and as far as I knew, Mustang was only meeting with the elders. And I just can't assume that he's safe, when something unexpected happens.

We had a bit of an argument, anyway. Finally she got exasperated, and said, "The town officials and the elders are meeting with the Colonel to help decide how much Ishvallan culture can wisely be incorporated into his wedding plans."

I hadn't heard anything about that. So she said, "I know this from Elder Usuf." (That's the guy she's studying with.) "Colonel Mustang worried that it might be insulting to create a completely foreign wedding here—having a full Amestrian wedding in the land that Amestris conquered and almost destroyed. Yet he also worried that our people would feel it was an even worse offence if he adopted Ishvallan customs. The elders believe it would be a healing thing if the Colonel and his lady combine the traditions. So they've called in the town officials to help decide which Ishvallan wedding traditions would be acceptable to use."

I hadn't heard any of this. Mustang drives me crazy sometimes, playing his cars so close to the vest. Rakhella asked why it would even bother me, that there are things about Mustang's wedding plans that he wouldn't tell me. I tried to explain that it was all about security, but she just wasn't buying that.

She stopped arguing and just stood there looking at me for a while, and I thought maybe she was getting it. But then she said something that I haven't been able to get out of my mind. "I think your Colonel was right. You are letting things from the past steal your ability to trust people."

"You should talk!" I said. "You didn't like any of us when we got here, and you didn't even know us."

"And now I do," Rakhella said. "And I've changed my mind about Colonel Mustang—and about you."

I really didn't want her to go in _that_ direction. So I said, "You're just not getting it. Do you think I worry because I don't trust your people? I worry because if any of them decided to attack us, we'd deserve it!"

That stopped her again for a minute. Then she said, "You are underestimating the soul of my people. And you do deserve happiness, Jean. Colonel Mustang was right when he told you that. He deserves it—Riza Hawkeye deserves it—and you do also." And then she turned and left, but she said one more thing: "You do deserve happiness, Jean. She wasn't even human."

I just don't know what to think, Cath. I wish you were here to talk to. I don't know what to think about anything.

Sorry for such a long, self-centered letter. I hope you're well, and that the delivery goes without a hitch.

Love you,

Jean


	13. Chapter 13

Letter #13

Hi Cath,

Yeah, I know, I'm writing sooner than I expected, but I just felt like it. We're getting pretty close to wedding time, and things are really winding up. The big tent got here okay, and Breda and I went out hunting for a good place to set it up. It's not going to stay up for the whole three weeks till the wedding, though. We just want to make sure there aren't any big holes in it or things that need mending. (Don't tell dad I said that. I know his merchandise is always in perfect condition. Just ask him. But if there was going to be a time, well, this would be it, wouldn't it?)

One of the local elders actually came out with us and suggested a couple of spots. I think he was trying to decide on a place that would hold some kind of religious significance for Ishvallans. I wasn't completely keen on that idea, but he said not to worry. There aren't very many people in this area who still hate Mustang, he said. But Breda and I still kept our eyes open, to make sure we didn't pick a spot that was indefensible. You know, just in case. It's like with the condition of the tent. If there was one time when someone wanted to attack, well, this would be the time, right?

And as it turned out, the spot the elder picked isn't very far from the hot springs. He said it would cast a blessing on the wedding and the marriage. That was pretty nice of him, I have to admit. He's been really good to us. Maybe Rakhella was right, and I was too spooked by that meeting the other night.

But you know Breda and me. Right away, we were looking around to make sure it would be safe. There are a couple of corners that could be a little iffy—one of them is a short pass between two big rock outcroppings, actually where the road from headquarters comes through. We'll put some guards there, I think. And I'm sure as hell going to set up guards so nobody from the wedding wanders off to the springs without getting the elders' permission first.

So anyway, we finally set up the tent, and it all checked out. We'll only need a few chairs, because most of us will be sitting on cushions and rugs on the floor. The wedding will be in there, and then the feast will be too. I guess they'll bring platters in, on little tables, and we'll eat with our fingers the way Ishvallans do.

Did you know that General Grumman is coming to the wedding? There aren't many Amestrians who are, actually. Roy—by the way, he told us we'd better start calling him by his name, and Riza too, because we're way more than just subordinates at this point. I've always felt like we were more of a family too. So we're all using each other's proper names now, unless some bigwig happens by. Roy made some comment about not wanting to bother everybody back home, so they didn't send out any invitations. But for some reason—this was my point—General Grumman is coming. And apparently he doesn't count as a bigwig either. Never mind that he's the Fuhrer now. For some reason, as they say, he's coming here "as himself." Whatever that means. I tried to ask Riza about it, but she just smiled to herself. She's doing that a lot lately.

Which reminds me. Yesterday I saw Rakhella talking to her for quite a while. They were having lunch or something, sitting under a palm tree. This is new, Cath. When Rakhella started out, she didn't like any of us. Then she got so she could tolerate me. She doesn't lecture me like she used to. Well, not as much, anyway. But she _really_ didn't like Mustang, which meant she wasn't crazy about Hawkeye either, since they kind of come as a set. But there she was, not just talking with Riza, but sitting and eating with her. Breaking bread with someone is kind of a significant thing in Ishval.

Naturally I got curious. I waited for a while, and then I finally couldn't help myself. I started walking over to where they were, as casually as I could. But they saw right through me. They always do. By the time I got there, they were finished eating and getting up, ready to go. I asked, "So what were you up to, ladies?"

And then they just laughed. In fact—I'd pretty much have to say they giggled. And they just walked away, giggling and looking over their shoulders at me. And now I know for sure I'm being ganged up on, but I just can't figure out how. Or why.

Riza Hawkeye giggling. Do you know how nervous that makes me?

Anyway, I'm too busy to think about it. Much. I'll keep you posted.

Love,

Jean


End file.
